yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail Kazumi/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. '''Mikhail Kazumi * '''When is your birthday? '''July 16th * '''Your blood type? AB+ * Please tell us your three sizes? Fuck You, Fuck You, Fuck You. * Tell us about your family composition. A mother, a russian father I don't see in years... * What's your occupation? Student. * Your favourite food? Food.....I guess I don't have a preference * Favourite animal? '''Bears. * '''Favourite subject? '''I don't know...maybe math...I like math... * '''Dislike subject? '''All the rest...maybe '-' * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? *Deeply thinks how pretty Sena is, totally ignoring the question* .........Um, sorry, what was the question? * Do you enjoy school? Maybe? It's not like I have a choice. '-' * Are you in any school clubs? nope. * What's your motto? "I don't care. Fuck You." * Your special skill? ''':T * '''Tell us about your treasure? My what? * Describe yourself in a single word? '''Mikhail, like...I need to put more thought to it? * '''Your forte? My Forte? Maybe I'm smarter then the average... * Your shortcomings? Really nigga * Places in your memories? My house is full of memories * What is your favourite drink? Vodka. Yes I drink Vodka with 16 years......I'm just kidding it's soda. * How good can you swim? I can't. Swim. * Your timing in 50-meter race? About 6 seconds, I guess. * Your hobby or obsession? I don't have one of these... * Disliked food? '''I mean, no one likes broccoli :/ * '''Anything you want most currently? Nope. * Afraid of heights? A little bit... * Dislike thunder? Not at all. * Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''I prefer pens... * '''What do you eat for breakfast? What everyone eats for breakfast '-' * Do you believe in ghosts? Of course not. * Can you play any musical instruments? Nope. I suck at it. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have any sisters '-' * Do you have a cellphone? Of course I have * How long is your commute to school? Like, I take the classes, and leave... * Do you have more friends than most? *laughs* * Your favourite sports? Baseball, probably... * How good can you cook? If you don't mind eating shit... * Favourite colours? Black. Just plain black. * Anything you can never forgive? Forgive? What is that? * How tall are you? 6'2 * Shoe size? 27.5 (in japan) * Your dreams? Just plain old boring things I have every night. * Do you have any marriage desires? Just Sena... * Do you dislike hot drinks? I deslike hot things in general. This is motherf*cking russia. * Do you like bitter coffee? I don't like coffee. * Bed time? 11 o'clock, or 30 past 10 * Wake up time? '''6 o'clock. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed of course. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yes. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? :P * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Chilled soba. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. My right arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I have got the prettiest girlfriend *-* * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I still have to go to school. period. * What's the name of your school anthem? What? Akademi's School Anthem? Like, those things have names? * What's your favourite flower? Wow, I have to choose even plain old boring flowers? I dunno, maybe roses. * What's your favourite saying? Fuck You. * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''ファックユー * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? Plain old boring flowers. like I said before. * And summer? Sun. * What about fall? Leaves. * And then the winter? MOTHERF*CKING RUSSIA. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? WWII * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Sometimes I do like. * What's your allowance? ''':T * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. What an asshole. * What are your hobbies? I said before, I don't have one of these. * Tell us your weight. 142 lb. * What are you capable of? I mean, I can breath, I can Eat... * What do you wear when you go to bed? Like, Pajamas? * Has anyone ever asked you out? Surprisingly yes... * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? YOLOOOOOOO * Tell us about your daily routine. I wake up at 6, go to school until the classes are over, and I go back home about 15. * What is something you always carry with you? My books and my pen. * Western food? Japanese food? Japanese * How do you commute to school? I said earlier, I just go to school. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Messing up with my cellphone. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I get up. I'm funny af. * Where are you living right now? Like, in my house? * What kind of place is it? Oh, it's just a simple house... * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I have a girlfriend. I can't believe it. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Life. I'll cut my wrists. jk lol. * Do you like roller coasters? Nope. * How's your eyesight? It's good. * What's your favourite holiday? Christmas. * What job do you have in school? What? Job? I just study like a slave. * What do you do in your freetime? nothing at all... * How long do you study every day? I dunno, but many. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? "Friends"? * What do you do on the weekends? I go outside, enjoy the day. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? Someone awesome. surely. * Are the school rules really strict? Well, yeah, some of them pisses me off. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? The school Lunch. * How many friends do you have? '''*laughs very hard* * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? Not at all. * Are you interested in any actors? Nope. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was a giant waste of time. thank you. Category:100 Questions